The Young Litle Mermaid Who's Mother was Missing
by RedX AWSOMENESS
Summary: This is not a Teen Titan story but please read this story I worked very hard it took me a month to finish this. Its about a girl and a lot of undiscovered secrets. This also a tragedy story.


Once upon a time there was a girl named Odessa ,her hair was jet black,her skin was cream, and she had blue eyes that were the color of the ocean. She went to a private school called Sweetdreams Academy but this was her last day there. Sweetdreams Academy was actually an island so If you were leaving you would have to have a special car because Sweetdreams Academy was surrounded by the ocean. Her mother Eliana had just walked her to the office so she could say goodbye to everyone. When they left the office she turned my back for 1 minute then turned back around to find that her mother was gone. So she went over to her father, Denis who was sitting on a bench near the playground waiting for her and my mother. "Dad I cant find mom have you seen her?" she asked her father,"You shall soon find what you seek for soon you shall find out what you seek was right in front of you the whole time." her dad told her speaking in riddles, she didn't understand what the riddle meant so she tried calling her, but she didn't pick up so she just started to walk home.

As she was walking she got into a race with 3 boys. They never told her their names. When they were done she was the winner, "Man, you run very fast!" One of them said surprised. She nodded then she started to walk away when one of the boys had followed her, "My name is Erik, why are you leaving?" Erik had asked her. "I must get home, my mother has gone missing."

"You're very fast you know." Erik said to Odessa. "Thank you" she said. Then all of a sudden a boy came up behind her and pushed her into the ocean. Before she knew she was drowning when this handsome boy named Evandre had swam up to her and he signaled his hand to follow him. Very stupidly she tried to speak but she realized she had drowned,then when Evandre had turned around he saw her sinking to the bottom of the ocean. He quickly came down deeper into the ocean and saved me. She was too unconscious and hurt to see where he was taking her, but all she knew was that it was on another island.

When she woke up she was in a medical room, the only person that was sitting by her in a chair was Erik except his head was laying on the bed sleeping. Then that's when the docter came in. She was a nice girl, she looked familiar and she kinda looked like Odessa, her hair was jet black and her eyes were a light blue. "Hi miss Odessa my name is Nina I will be your personal nurse. I have noticed some strange things about you ever since you drowned, on here it says you drowned right after you came back from your graduation at Sweetdreams Academy am I right?" The doctor said to Odessa. "Yes."she said. With that said she started talking again"When you drowned your hair turned red and Evandre tells me that when he rescued you he realized you had a tail replacing your legs, but I see no tail but I do see red hair and here it says your real name is Lavina. So that means that you are a mermaid which means you only become a mermaid when you touch water so try to stay away from water when you are around humans!" She smiled at me,and when she did she kinda looked like my mother but she knew that wasn't her.  
>"Ummm, ok" she said. "Also this whole place is filled with people that can transform into their secret form just like you and some only have super powers." Nina told me. So when Lavina got out of the bed, Erik was still beside me sleeping. So when she walked out of the door that led out of the medical room and into the restaurant the first person she saw was Christian Pacheco,she was her Best Friend and she played Aura at our school play in 5th grade.<p>

Christian looked very different from the last time I Lavina had saw her, she had blue eyes just like me and her hair was brown, but now her eyes were green,her hair was blonde, and put up in a bun just like Maurelle from a play in 5th grade and it was wrapped with green ribbon she also had blonde bangs, her eyes were a light green, she wore a dress made out of a big black rose and it lookexactly like Maurelle's dress, an she wore black shoes that were made out of little black roses with thorns on each shoe. Around her waist she had a little bag. "Hey Lavina remember me it's Christian from 5th grade except my name is Maurelle now,and I'm a poison fairy." Christian told me."Are you a evil fairy?Also where are your wings?" she asked. "Im kinda've an evil fairy and a good fairy. Also my wings are right here. " She told her standing up as her sparkly black wings came out her back. "Why is your hair red Lavina?" She asked her. " My name is Lavina now and my hair is red because I'm a mermaid." she told her. " Then show me please." She said. As she flew out the restaurant she followed. "Be careful and try not to splash me because if my wings get wet then I can't fly for a while." She told her as she shrunk to fairy size.

So she jumped in the water careful not to splash Maurelle and her legs turned into a long beautiful tail and instead of wearing a shirt she was wearing two purple shells over her chest. Her tail was pink and it had pink sparkles. "WOW LAVINA YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Elle told Lavina amazed. "Thanks." she said. Lina grew back to human size. Just then their other best friend Angeli came flying from out of nowhere " Hey Odessa and Maurelle. Umm Odessa have you noticed that you have a tail?" Angeli said with a frown. "Yea don't worry I'm a mermaid and my name is Lavina now." she told Angeli. "Also my my name is Nerida I'm a water fairy. My name is Greek for sea nymph." Angeli exclaimed proudly.

"Has anyone seen Michelle lately?" Maurelle asked them, "No have you?" Nerida and she said at the same time. "JINX!DOUBLE JINX!TRIPLE JINX!" Nerida and Lavina said talking at the same time. Just then a storm started to appear, that's when Michelle came. Guessing by the way she came to us she assumed that she controlled the weather depending on her emotions. "Hey Maurelle and Nerida long time no see." She said happily, that's when the storm stopped and in its place was a sunshine and a TRIPLE RAINBOW! Michelle turned to Lavina frowning then looked back at Elle and Neri then back at her and asked "Do I know you?" "Yes, Its Odessa from fifth grade remember except now I have red hair and I'm a mermaid also my name is Lavina now." She told her,"Ohhhhh I remember you now it's been a long time Lavina. Also my name is Faerydae."

Then Nerida spoke up and said kind of quiet to where nobody could here her speak,but Lavina could hear her because she had super hearing and she had said with a frowns," Too bad we won't be seeing each other in 6th grade." After hearing that she walked over to her and whispered in her ear and said," It's ok we will always be best friends for life and don't you ever forget that." That's when she noticed Lavina had heard her and that frown turned into a smile. She smiled at her, she knew that the smile that she had just given me was her saying that she will never forget what she told her,and with that they both burst out laughing and the others stared at us laughing.

At the end of the day they all had each others phone numbers. They had agreed that they wouldn't call each other Lavina, Maurelle, Nerida, or Faerydae. The next day they all met up at the special restaurant that were for people like Maurida, Nerida, Storm, and Lavina. "Hi my name Rosetta and I will be your waitress, so what would you guys like to eat?" Their waitress had beautiful long,shiny,red hair just like my hair except hers was wavy, Lavina noticed that Rosetta (our waitress) was a fairy just like Angeli (Nerida) and Christian (Maurelle). "I would like the Ruben with a glass of salt water please." I told Rosetta nicely," I'll take the stormy cloud sandwich with rain water please." Storm said, "I'll take a Pixie Stick and a glass of laughter please." Christian said,"I'll take the Pixie Stick burger with sweet nectar please." Angeli told Rosetta. "Okay, your orders will be out in a couple of minutes ." Rosetta told them.

Lavina's Ruben was amazing and fresh plus her salt water was good, but instead of giving her regular salt water, they gave me sparkly salt water wine. She sipped it 's sandwich had stormy clouds for bread,rain for meat,snow for lettuce,and hail for tomatoes. She claimed that it was delicious, Lavina believed her cause just looking at it made it look like it was gonna taste good, her mouth was practically watering at the sight of the stormy cloud sandwich she gave me a piece, and OMG it was like eating heaven. Christian slowly drunk her glass of laughter, each sip she took her drink laughed. After they were done they all went home. As Lavina was about to go to sleep her phone rang," Lanvina, Erik is calling." Siri told me."Siri answer the phone please." She told Siri on her phone. "Hey Lanvina I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow at a human restaurant with me,what do ya say?" Erik asked her. It pretty much sounded like he was asking her out on a date so she said yes, then he said that he would come and pick her up at 7:00 tomorrow.

The next day she went shopping for an black elegant gown and some black high heels. It was 6:30,she put her gown and high heels on that she had bought from the mall and put her hair up into a elegant hot bun. 30 minutes later Erik showed up at her door step dressed in a fancy tuxedo and black shoes "You look stunning Lanvina." Erik said to her, she blushed. When they got to the restaurant they got a private booth because she needed to hide her tail if someone or she ever spilled something wet on herself. "Lanvina I would like to give you this..." Erik said opening a rectangular box and giving it to her,"It's the Kidney of the Ocean with matching earrings." Erik told her. "Thank you Erik, I'll put these on right now." She told Erik nicely. He took the box from me and stood up and walked behind me. He took the necklace,set the box on the table and he got up from his seat to put the necklace around her neck and then he put the earrings in her ears then sat back down. The necklace had ten black diamonds and they were ordered from smallest to biggest on each side, the biggest one was in the middle. The earrings had two black diamonds on each of them also, the smallest diamond was on the top and the biggest was on the bottom.

After dinner Erik and Lanvina decided to take a walk on the beach together. Until Erik got down on one knee on the ground opening a small square box that had a huge diamond ring in it and asked "Lanvina will you marry me?" "Yes." She said smiling.

The next morning Erik and Lanvina were getting married. Her maid of honor was Angeli/ Nerida and her bridesmaids were Christian (Maurelle), and Michelle (Faerydae). Erik's best man was one of the boys she had gotten into a race with and the others were the grooms friends. After they got married Angeli,Christian,Michelle,and Lanvina went their separate ways like Angeli had said.

Although Lavina never found out where her mother was or what happened to her and although she never knew what her father meant when he said she'll soon find out what she seeked was right in front of her the whole time. She knew that this was just the beginning. And everyone lived happily ever after.

The  
>End?<p>

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT!**_

_**Please tell me what you think and I don't give a fuck about what you rude people say (to the people that wanna leave a rude, disrespectful, and mean comment**_


End file.
